Aloha, Alola!
Chapter 1: Paradise Awaits... The team were finally getting away from the region they were in, from the stupid PLG activists and some other c***, they were going to Alola, it was at night. Hinomaru was awake in his human form, his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, he put his arms at the back of his head, Flames sat next to him, her arm wrapped around him. "Thank f***ing Arceus there is no Pokemon Liberation Group activists in Alola." Hinomaru said. Hinomaru was visibly exhausted, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyo, who sat next to him. "Hinomaru, with respect, it is vital you rest." Kyo said. "I'm alright, Kyo." Hinomaru said, then yawned. "Please, just for an hour, we will be arriving in Alola in an hour." Kyo said. Hinomaru fell asleep on the bed in the cabin they were in with Sophie's Pokemon. "He's not much use to us when he's like this." Bubbles said, looking at and the sleeping Espeon, his tail was near his head and he took off the cap he wore and put it on the floor. Camo briefly opened her eyes and glared at Bubbles for a bit, making the blue mammal feel a bit uncomfortable. "Respect that man, Bubbles, he's got more courage in his little finger than any of us." Flames said. Before the trip, Hinomaru was injured after breaking both of his ankles after he was accidentally shot by a a poacher and couldn't walk well, and one hour later, he was wide awake, Flames came in with warm soup, a glass of water, and a loaf of bread. "Here, you have got to be starving by now." Flames said, knowing that Hinomaru hadn't eaten in hours and hours since they left. Hinomaru took a small sip of the soup, it was tomato-flavoured, then took multiple bites of the bread, then drank the water in one gulp. A few minutes, he finished and Flames took the empty tray away from his bedside, and he fell asleep. "At least he has something inside of him to keep him going until his ankle recovers," Flames thought. In another room, Satoko and Toshio were there as well, Sun and Fire were walking around with them, then they bumped into Reicheru. "Hey, Reicheru, how've you been?" Satoko said. "What about Hinomaru?" Sun said. "His ankle broke, Miyamoto had to carry him around, Flames just gave him something to eat." Reicheru said. Yu watched outside. Reicheru then noticed he was gone. "Yu, Yu, YU!" Reicheru said, walking around. Yu turned around. "It's dangerous if you aren't with me, people in Alola might have never seen an Azelf!" She said. Chapter 2 After arriving, and at the Pokemon center, Bubbles noticed a Jolteon outside the center. He then turned into his human forme, which was a 5'3 male with blond spiky hair with black streaks, wore a tattered buttoned shirt and yellow shorts, he was injured a little, he had a bleeding cut in his cheek, has sctratches on his stomach, and was holding his head. "ʻO Wai kēia mau haole? (Who are these foreigners?)" The Jolteon said in Hawaiian, which was one of Alola's main languages. He looked at Youko, he's never seen a Vulpix like this outside Alola, he decided to speak with him. He transformed back and staggered towards them, but collasped. "Oh my god, Are you alright?" Reicheru said, she picked up the Jolteon and much to her horror, she found blood, scars and what appears to be human bite marks. "What is a Jolteon doing all the way here in Alola, do you know him, Reicheru?" Sophie asked. "No, no I don't know him." Reicheru said. "He was speaking in a very funny language." Bubbles said. Reicheru showed the Jolteon to the nurse. "I'll see on what I can do." She said. A few minutes later, the Jolteon looked better again, his scars healed, and he was eating some bread that Hinomaru gave him. "Mahalo ia oukou, o Tesla koʻu inoa. (Thank you, my name is Tesla)" He said. "He aha ka mea e olelo? (What's that language?)" Hinomaru spoke in Hawaiian. "ʻŌlelo Hawaiʻi. (Hawaiian)" The Jolteon replied back. "ʻŌlelo pelekane paha ʻoe? (Do you speak English?)" Hinomaru replied. "ʻAʻole. (No)" Tesla replied back. Hinomaru turned to Sophie. "He only speaks Hawaiian, he doesn't seem to speak English to well, he seems rather fascinated with Youko." He said. " (The species his Pokemon is, over here, they are usually Ice, but he is Fire....)" Jolteon said. Despite the language barrier, Tesla got on well with most of the team, he even decided to join. " (How did you end up battered?)" Hinomaru asked. " (My previous trainer abandoned me, he was desperate for a Raichu, but his sister used the wrong stone on the wrong Pokemon, me, I was her Eevee, and he didn't hit his sister, he hit me! I was so badly injured I couldn't even control my electricity right, I can control it now, I want to prove that Raichu isn't the greatest Thunder Stone evolution!)" He said.Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics